7.1 SENIOR LEADERSHIP Senior Leadership assists the Director in defining the vision for and future ofthe programs and related activities. In these key roles they work with AZCC faculty and staff to advise, mentor and discuss issues relevant to the respective disciplines, in addition they provide the communication link between investigators and key committees such as the Director's Committee in identifying needs, difficulties and successes. The senior leaders are: David S. Alberts, M.D. G. Timothy Bowden, Ph.D. Thomas D. Brown, M.D., MBA M. Peter Lance, M.D. Marguerite Barber, C.P.A. Director Chief Scientific Officer Chief Operating Officer Chief Cancer Control Officer Chief Administrative Officer